Work machines, for example, transport machines such as forklift trucks, and construction machines or mining machines such as excavators and dump trucks, are used in various working sites. Such work machines include those that detect the occurrence of an abnormality based on operation information of the work machine input from various sensors to monitor the abnormality of the work machine. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for storing snapshot data on an abnormality that occurred in a snapshot data storage unit based on priority determined in accordance with the level of emergency response to the abnormality that occurred.